


The night before

by billystar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut, attack on titan - Freeform, riveren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billystar/pseuds/billystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first fanfic like ever and it's terrible so don't judge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The night before

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic like ever and it's terrible so don't judge.

As Eren's dreams fade into darkness and the morning light floods into the room, he opens his eyes and looks at the surroundings and feels another body pressed against him. Within 5 seconds he knows he isn't in his small, dirty room in the dungeon of the castle, as the room has huge open windows and is as clean as the infirmary.  
A breeze passes through the open window rolling over Eren's bare body; with a shiver he looks down at himself and spots traces of the night before, his cock twitches as the memories flood into his mind. The sound of heavy breathing, skin against skin and the delightful moans that he had extracted from his partner was enough to make the boy somewhat hard again.  
He turns his head side to witness the sleeping body of his captain next to him with his face relaxed and hair messy he almost looked like a sleeping child rather than an lance corporal of the scouting legion. Eren, proud of his accomplishments, decides to make a mark that he was there so he shifts his position and starts kissing, sucking and biting at the older mans neck leaving reads marks and slight bruises as he goes along.

"Brat if this is how you choose to wake me up you better have a damn good reason."

Eren stops at the sounds of Levi's voice, a blush creeping across his face. He manages to stutter out a reply.

"S-sorry sir, I-I-I just wanted to l-leave my mark."

"Tch."

Is all the raven haired man seems to reply before he relaxes again.  
The boy continues to make a trail down Levi's neck until the mans breath goes shallow and is obviously asleep again.  
Eren slides away from his partner and realised he needs to return to his room before anybody notices his disappearance. He makes his way around the room with a limp, which was a reminder of what had occurred, picking up all his clothes and makes his way into the corporal's bathroom to clean off the remnants of the previous night.  
Levi, in his clean freak way had made sure to fold all of his clothes and sheets in the corner so they would get even the slightest bit dirty, at this point Eren has wished he had done the same but brushes away the thought and starts to slide on his clothes.  
As he makes his way out the door of the Captain's room Hanji - a fellow solider - spots him and squeals, most probably waking up half the castle.

"EREN! What were you doing in the corporals room this early in the morning eh?"

"Sorry Hanji I can't talk to you right now, I'm in a rush but I think you know what I was doing in there." 

Eren said this with a smirk and a blush forming on his face. He half ran, half limped his way back to the dungeon room which awaited him.

\--------------------

A few hours later the rest of the castle had awoken and made their way to the dining hall with sleep still fogging their minds.

Levi had woken up again but this time with an empty, but clean, bed.  
"Shitty Brat." He sighed under his breath.  
He followed his normal morning routine and wore his normal clothes but this time pulling his cravat higher than usual but Eren's marks stilled showed on his neck.

He made his way to the dining hall later than everyone else and as soon as he walked in every single pair of eyes were on him, even the piercing green eyes of the boy he had spent the night with. His gaze lingered on Eren longer than anyone else causing the boy to blush and looked away, trying not to smirk Levi made his way to collect his food and sit down in the only available seat, which was next to Hanji.

Hushed whispers grew again to loud chatter as everyone continued on with their food and conversations like before.  
As soon as Levi sat down next to Hanji, he regretted it. Her endless talk about titans filled his ears till he couldn't think. He wasn't listening until he spotted her knowing smile and she whispered,

"So you and Eren huh? I knew it would happen some when."

Levi glared at the woman next to him,

"Hanji. How do you know?"

"Well, I would say it's just intuition as you have marks all up your neck, he's walking with a slight limp and he's staring at you like he wants to rip your clothes off but I saw him coming out of your room this earlier blushing and grinning like a fool!"

Levi snapped his head around to meet the lustful green eyes of the teen who immediately turned away, his face growing red.

"Hanji, does anyone else know?"

"I have no clue Levi but it's extremely obvious." with that she punched him in the arm playfully and left.

Levi finished his breakfast and strode over to the teen who was now joyfully laughing and talking with his friends.

"Jaeger, come to my office in ten minutes I need to talk to you."  
Levi whispered into his ear with hand brushing against his neck.  
The teen shivered and turned to watch the older man stride away fascinated by how good his ass looked in those tight trousers.


End file.
